


Hurricane

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Unhelpful Friends, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: “Let it out, Bucky. We aren’t going to judge!” Steve says."I might, but only a little," Sam says.“Buck, come on!”“Fine,” Bucky snaps, whirling to face them. “Yes, I like Tony. I like Tony a lot. In fact, since you want to know so much, I happen to like him so much I want to bang him like a screen door in a hurricane.”





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> drabble from tumblr getting reposted due to tumblr mess! I always meant to come back to this and solve their frustration, but alas...

As with most things that get Bucky into trouble, it’s Steve’s fault.

Steve  _and_  Sam now, as Steve had recruited Sam to the cause too. Between the two of them, Bucky hadn’t gotten any peace in weeks.

“Come on, Buck,” Steve wheedles.

Then Sam tries, “Barnes, the first step is admitting you have a problem.”

Back and forth between them, even as Bucky is clearly trying to workout on the punching bag.

Left punch, right hook.

Steve. “If you can’t tell me, then who can you tell?”

Jab, jab, kick.

Sam. “Confession is good for the soul. Even you still have one of those.”

Punch, punch, punch.

Steve. “Let it out, Bucky. We aren’t going to judge!”

Hook, jab, jab.

Sam. “I might, but only a little.”

Punch, hook, hook.

Steve. “Buck, come on!”

Punch, punch, roundhouse kick.

“Fine,” Bucky snaps, whirling to face them as the bag creaks on its chain. “Yes, I like Tony. I like Tony a lot. In fact, since you want to know so much, I happen to like him so much I want to bang him like a screen door in a hurricane.”

Bucky turns and slams a punch into the bag, driving his frustration out. It doesn’t work, but it does break the chain and send the bag flying into the wall.

Steve and Sam go quiet, their eyes wide.

“What, now you don’t want to know?” Bucky pushes as he whirls on them again. “You don’t want to know how I’d work him over all night long? You don’t want to know the thousand things that I’d do to that ass? You definitely don’t want to know how I’d drop to my knees in a heartbeat if it meant I got to -”

Sam snorts, and Steve hisses “Bucky!”

“What,” Bucky sneers. “Too much for you?”

“Not at all. By all means, keep going,” someone says from behind him.

Bucky glares at Steve and Sam, and he hopes they understand that he’s wishing them dead. He turns, slowly, and there’s Tony standing in the doorway to the gym.

And Tony, eyes dancing and smirk on his face, had clearly heard enough of Bucky’s rant.

“You want me to talk about it or demonstrate?” Bucky bites, his face hot.

“Oh that is smooth Barnes. I’m impressed,” Tony says, and he walks up to Bucky with more sway in his hips than normal. Bucky would know.

Tony reaches out and tugs on the hem of Bucky’s tank top until Bucky stumbles forward the rest of the way into Tony’s personal space. “Why don’t you ditch the sidekicks and we can debate the show versus tell?”

Bucky can’t breathe, lost in Tony’s wide, dark brown eyes. It takes him a moment to understand what Tony said and to nod in response.

“What did he just call me?” Sam asks, but Steve is already tugging him towards the door.

“I don’t want to hear anything else, ever. We’re going to forget this ever happened,” Steve whispers to Sam as they quickly exit.

As soon as the doors close behind Steve and Sam, Tony releases whatever spell of seduction he’d weaved over Bucky with his presence. He lets go of Bucky’s shirt and steps back.

“Whoa,” Bucky breathes as his head still spins. Most of his blood has gone south, leaving little for his brain to function.

Tony shrugs. “Now they won’t bother you again. No need to thank me.”

“I can thank you if you want,” Bucky says, trying to gain back his charm. The charged tension from before isn’t restored though, not with Tony’s lack of siren call. Should he drop to his knees? That seems forward, but maybe Tony would appreciate it…

“Don’t worry about it, big guy,” Tony says, patting Bucky on the arm. He graces Bucky with one last smile before he’s walking back out.

Bucky watches Tony go, appreciating every step even if he hates that Tony is walking away.

When the doors close behind Tony, Bucky lets a curse fly before he shoves a hand down his shorts to take care of himself.


End file.
